Aftermath
by djyxa
Summary: AU Anna left Yoh for the reason that he won the shaman fight and he's now the Shaman King. Anna thinks that Yoh treats her only as his trainer. But little did she knew what Yoh really feels about her. Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after reading a ton of Shaman King fanfictions. I decided to make one of my own. (Actually…After watching a ton of Sports show I decided to write my own story. Yes. Out of boredom!)

Summary: Anna left Yoh for the reason that he won the shaman fight and he's now the Shaman King. Anna thinks that Yoh treats her only as his trainer. But little did she knew what Yoh really feels about her.

* * *

Everyone the gang, Yoh's family, relatives, friends and foes, guardians are at the Asakura compound at Izumo enjoying the party made by his family for him. Being proud to him as the new Shaman King but especially, being their son and also a great member of the family. Yoh was demanded by everyone. Heck, everybody wants to talk to him right now. Like how's the feeling, are you overwhelmed, how's it going, nice party you have here, things like that.

However the truth is, he was not in the mood for partying. He had plans for that night. Only Hao and he knows that. Finally, he's going to propose to her. He knows they're engaged but that was arranged by his grandmother. He wants to propose to her knowing that she is the one whom he wants to spend his lifetime with. He felt so happy, excited, and nervous all at the same time. He was breathing hard and looking for some blonde haired woman whose maybe lost in the crowd. He went by to the nearby table and carefully placed the wine glass with some red wine in it almost not drank. At last, he saw the one he is looking for.

"Hey Anna," he said as he grabbed her arm and entwined his fingers with hers. She stopped, looked at their entwined fingers, and looked up on him.

"Yes Yoh?"

"I wanted to say thank you. For helping me become the Shaman King and for staying beside me," he paused for a while and held both of her hands, "I love you Anna. I truly love you." After that, he leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. Anna kissed back. They were kissing each other. This was the time that even though Anna was not that open to others, he felt that during that kiss, she became very open to him. Then she pulled away.

"You're welcome…and thank you Yoh. For loving me." She said almost choking the last three words she had said.

He was not sure whether to smile at her or to ask if there's a problem. But he still chose the first one. He smiled at her. "I have to go and tell something to Kino-sensei" she told Yoh avoiding his eyes. When she turned around, he thought he saw tears flowing down on the side of her eye. But he just shrugged it off.

He got a wine glass with champagne on it, from the waiter who is walking everywhere to give drinks to people. He took a few sips from it then someone tapped him on his back.

Finally knowing who it was, he let out a relieved sigh. "Relax bro, you're worrying too much. That was a good first step. And, pretty brave." Hao said as he took another sip of his wine.

Yoh bit his lower lip, "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Hao said happily. "Okay, you got the ring?"

He reached for his pocket and took out the small velvet box. He opened it and there lies a small gold ring with a blue diamond on the center and two small pink diamonds on the sides.

"Nice. I'm proud of you bro."

Yoh smiled, "Thanks." He said as he closed the small box and placed it again on his pocket.

"So, where is she?"

"A moment ago she told me that she'll be seeing grandma."

Hao chuckled a little, "You know how much Anna hated crowds. Maybe it's just her excuse."

Yoh slapped his forehead, "How could I forget that!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, let's look for her inside," Hao said as they both placed the wine glass that they were holding, and he placed his arm on his twin brother's shoulder. Just as they were about to leave, a servant approached them.

"Good evening Young Master Hao, Young Master Yoh." The servant greeted them bowing low down. They also bowed a little.

"Mistress Kino wished to see the two of you. Master Mikihisa and Mistress Keiko is also there as well as Master Yohmei. Miss Anna is also there." The servant told them politely.

The two of them looked at the servant confusedly. Then they looked at each other confused.

"Okay. We will be going now." Hao said putting again his arm at his brother's shoulders dragging him in the process. When they entered the big gate of the main mansion, Yoh stopped and removed his brother's arm off his shoulders.

* * *

"What did you tell them?" Yoh faced his brother crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I swear I didn't tell them about anything! Bro, you trusted me on this so why would I spill it? Besides, God knows what they will do if I told them! Maybe they're already arranging your marriage before you could even really propose to her." Hao said.

"Then why would Anna be with them?" Yoh asked thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"I suggest we should find it out together." Hao said placing his hands on the pockets of his pants.

Yoh sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

Upon arriving, their grandmother's office the servants bowed to them and opened the door for them. They saw their grandmother beside their grandfather and in the center a small table with a teapot and teacups resting on top of it. At the back of their grandparents, there were their parents sitting beside each other. Anna was sitting across the small table.

The two bowed at five of them and their grandfather signaled the two of them to sit.

Yoh sat beside Anna and Hao sat beside Yoh.

A servant poured down generous amount of green tea at the glasses and distributed it to each one of them.

Yoh took a few sips of his green tea and placed it down. He looked at Anna and smiled at her. He knew she saw him smiling at her but she did not even bother to look at him.

He was confused so he just looked down. Hao being uncomfortable about the silence happening inside the room decided to be the one to speak first.

"So," he said a little louder causing his grandparents, parents, Yoh and Anna to look at him. Then he nudges Yoh's side. Yoh not getting what Hao's actions mean, mouthed 'what?'

'Propose.' Hao mouthed back. Finally Yoh did get it this time.

"Actually there is something that I have to tell to all of you. Especially to you Anna." Yoh said. He breathed in and out slowly.

"Actually Yoh, I am the one who really have to tell something to you." Anna said quietly.

"What is it Anna?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips. "I want to break the engagement." She said the words clearly, although she croaked a little bit at the end.

* * *

**TBC…**

=I think this is too sad…Hmm…Tell me what do you think…

**So please read and review…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay…I forgot to put on the Disclaimer thingy…Teehee!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!! Well, except for this story, my piano, my laptop, my phone, _blah blah blah blah blah_…for short, I don't own Shaman King. XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Yoh looked at her confused, "What?! W-Why?"

"You already won the Shaman fight and become the Shaman King like what you always dreamt of. I'm just your trainer and you don't need me anymore."

"But…" Yoh said controlling the tears to drop.

"No more buts Yoh." She said. "Besides, I'm still going to stay here as Kino-sensei's student. We can still be friends Yoh." Anna managed to flash a forced smile.

"She is right Yoh. Above all, respect her decisions." Their grandmother said.

He looked at Anna. She was also looking at him. She saw he was hurt because of the words she said. She needs to train more as an itako and having Yoh around will be a hindrance to her.

He cannot believe of what he had heard. Tears were forming on his eyes but he still refuses to let them out. "I-I…If that is what you want." He said croaking slightly.

Hao being the older brother who is furious, angry, confused and shocked at the same time, shouted, "What?! That's just it?! After what Yoh have done to you?! This is how you will repay him?! Do you even know what he wants?!"

"I helped you to be the Shaman King. I've helped you to become strong. You now have an easy life. What more will you want?" Anna asked Yoh.

Yoh smiled sadly, "What I really want is…Is your happiness…If that's what will make you happy…Then so be it."

That made Anna uncertain to what she said.

Hao angrily grabbed the collar of Yoh's shirt, "What?! That's it?!"

"Hao! Let go of your brother. He had already spoken." Their grandfather said.

Hao scoffed and let go his brother and fixed his collar. "Ooh…Nice tie…" he complimented. He fixed Yoh's tie but he tightened it too much. Yoh started to be choked. His parents and grandparents raised their eyebrows at him. He chose to be quiet.

Yoh fixed his tie properly and he cleared his throat. "If that is all, I've got to go." He said bowing low paying respects to his parents and grandparents. But before he got up he reached the small box from his pocket and handed it to Hao's open hand. He closed it firmly then smiled at him sadly. He turned to Anna and said, "Goodbye."

Anna looked at him, "See you some other time." She said.

Yoh shook his head. He breathed deeply; a soft chuckle came out from his mouth "I don't think that's possible." He said quietly.

Anna just nodded at him. They watched him as Yoh exited the room. The tension building up on the room started to be gone. Hao clutched the thing Yoh had given him. He glared at Anna, who is now looking down. He also bowed and exited the room following his little brother.

Outside, Hao looked to his left and to his right looking for Yoh he saw him at the far left turning to go to his room. Hao followed him and saw him packing his things. Hao blinked a few times, "Hey. What are you doing?" he asked Yoh.

"Can't you see? I'm packing up my things." Yoh said plainly.

"Where are you going? Back to the Inn?" inquired Hao.

Yoh scoffed, "Are you kidding me? As much as possible, I do not want…to…to…" he couldn't continue anymore because of the tears that was flowing from his eyes. Hao hugged his brother. It was the first time that he had seen him cry. He is feeling the same way like his brother because they're twins.

Hao released him from his hug. Placed one hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll pack up our things. You talk to the people at your party. Or just talk to Ren and let him announce it."

Yoh's eyes widened. "What do you mean our things? Wait. Are you planning to go with me?"

"Yeah bro! Big brother is coming with you!" he said as he gave him a goofy smile. "Don't worry, I know a place to stay."

He tapped his older brother's shoulders and went out to talk to Ren. "I'll meet you at the back way." Hao said grinning to his brother.

After Hao finished packing his and Yoh's things, he went to the garage and opened his car's trunk and there he placed their things.

* * *

Yoh hurriedly searched for Ren. He saw Ren at a table talking to Pirika, he had hesitations to go and talk to him because he knows he is in the wrong timing.

"Uhmm…Excuse me?"

Ren and Pirika looked to see who just talked.

"Pirika, can I go talk to Ren?" Pirika nodded. "I promise you, it's gonna be quick." Yoh said assuring her.

"Sure thing Yoh." She smiled.

Yoh grabbed Ren's arm and went at the corner to talk to him. "What is it Yoh?"

"Ren we are going. We are leaving here. But I'm sure to get in touch with you guys. I'm going to miss you all. It's so hard to explain this moment but, I'll tell it to you when I think it's the right time."

"Woah! Slow down Yoh! Wait. Are you and Anna going to elope?! Shit man! Good luck! Wait. Why don't just tell it to your family? Or maybe you got Anna pregnant already!" Ren said in one breathe and with wide eyes.

"NO! No! No! No…Not that, I told you…It's so hard to explain. Hao is going to accompany me. So, don't worry." He smiled sadly.

"Oh…Okay, if you say so. Give me a call once in a while." Ren said doubting him a little.

He nodded, "I have a favor to ask of you. If it's okay."

"Sure Yoh, what is it?"

"I need you to tell all of them that I will be out and send my thanks for coming to this…this beautiful party." He knew the party was great but after what had happened, he doesn't seem to like it anymore.

Ren nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll tell them. Be safe you two."

He smiled at him as he run away. How he could wish he could just run away. Run away to all the problems, to all the sadness, to all the things in life he doesn't want to have. Although, he knows that he cannot always run forever that day will come. That day that he was scared of meeting. He cannot run away forever. He must go through all of that no matter what. You cannot always run from your problems. Maybe you can avoid it for a while, but time comes that it will haunt you. He kept on running. He just kept on running.

* * *

Hao started his car. Then he moved it out from the garage. As he was about to stop, on the curve he saw his brother running he slowed down a little as Yoh opens the door sat beside Hao and closed it. Hao drove faster.

The guards heard a noise from a speeding car and from a far distance, the guard patrolling above said on the radio that it was Hao's car and Yoh was with him too. Thus, they hurriedly opened the gates for their young masters.

After passing through the gate, Hao slowed down the car a bit and waved his hand saying thank you to the guards. They bowed to them.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked his older brother.

"We are going to Shibuya. It's pretty far from Funbari though, we can stay there."

"Do you have a house there or are we going to rent an apartment?"

"I've talked to our cousin already. She said we can stay at their house."

"You mean we'll be staying at Akira's house?"

"Yeah." Hao answered.

"I thought they'll be staying at France for quite a year?" Yoh asked his brother.

"Well, I really don't know. There might be a change of plans."

"Oh."

"While I'm busy driving here, why don't you check out some school that we'll be entering this coming semester? Open the glove compartment you'll see there a mini keypad and then type 0056 and press enter."

Yoh opened the glove compartment and saw the keypad; he pressed 0056 and pressed enter. The compartment closed automatically and there was a computer notebook that appeared from his side.

**(A/N: Yeah! I know, so much about technology!! But what can I do? I'm a techie myself! XD)**

"Wait. How about our papers that we left at Funbari Academy?" Yoh asked.

"I'll let Toujiro to fix that. He'll deliver the papers to us for about a day." Yoh nodded.

Yoh opened his Yahoo Messenger. He sent a private message to Akira.

Yoh: Hey cuz, give me a buzz if you already read my message.

After 10 minutes…

Akira: BUZZ!!!

Akira: Yoh…what do you want? It's so early in the morning…

Yoh: :P

Akira: HECK IT'S 12:05 AM!!!! And I'm finishing my report on Social Studies for the next day!

Yoh: Okay…okay…I'm sorry to disturb you. But me and Hao are going to your place. Maybe stay for quite a while. Is that okay?

Akira: :P

Akira: That's just okay, Hao already called me. Mom and dad are busy taking care of our business at France. I told them that you two would be coming over.

Yoh: That's just great! So, we'll meet you at maybe 3am. You still up that time?

Akira: Yup. Probably trying to finish this freakin' report! Geez. Do you know how much I hated this subject?!!!

Yoh: What subject?

Akira: This mother-effin' Japanese History!!!!!!

Yoh: I thought you liked History?

Akira: Yeah! Anything, except for **Japanese**!

Yoh: :))

Akira: What's so funny?

Yoh: I'll promise to help you on your reports. I liked that subject. Can we make a reservation at your current school?

Akira: Gosh! Today's my lucky day! And yeah sure, I'll tell it to the Diretor.

Yoh: ok. GTG. Take care. :P

Akira: yeah. Same to the both of you. Say hi to Hao for me. And, while you're on the way..Buy me bond papers, 'kay? I didn't want to wake up the maids just for that. :)

Yoh: Sure thing. :D

Akira: I have a great news!...and a bad news for you.

Yoh: I'll hear that when we got there.

After that Yoh signed out his Yahoo Messenger. "Akira says hi to you. She also told me that she has a great and a sad news."

Hao just nodded.

Yoh looked out the window, then his stomach growled. He sweat dropped. "Hao…can we make a drive through at McDonalds?" he said sounding like a child asking for a candy.

"Okay. Besides, we need to re-fuel." Hao said as looks at the fuel level and the little thing blinking slowly.

They stopped at the nearest gasoline station. Hao refueled, then drove to McDonalds.

* * *

**TBC**…

A/N: So…what do you think of it? **Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King, ain't mine. So as David Cook and Demi Lovato's song.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

AN: This chapter will be focusing on Yoh's moments with Anna. I've got David Cook's '_Come Back To Me_' Demi Lovato's '_Don't Forget_' playing in the background. I would only include selected lyrics. Tee hee. ;) Next chapter will be focusing Anna's moments with Yoh. :D

_Flashbacks_

**Song Lyrics**

Present/ Normal Conversations

'_Thoughts'_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

With Yoh and Hao…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After having a meal at McDonalds, they start to hit the road again. They'll be traveling a couple of hours before they reach Shibuya.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Did you forget? That I was even alive**

**Did you forget? Everything we ever had**

**Did you forget, did you forget about me?**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Training for the Shaman Fight..._

"_Click..Click.." The sound from clay pots on top of another as they shook from Yoh's arms. Mind you, not just ordinary pots. It had 25kg of metal inside. The clay pots won't break immediately. First class patch priests made them. Anna got them for a __very__ low price._

_He tried to stiffen out more his muscles but there was no avail for the pots to stop shaking. Drop of sweat dripping from his forehead down to his left brow. He tried shaking of the drop by raising his eyebrows but that caused it to fall to his eyelid. Before it could even reach out to his eye, he shut his left eye tightly. Now, the clay pots shook violently from his arms. "How much time left Anna?" he said squinting his left eye._

_Anna took a glance at her stopwatch, which is not even yet starting for three hours and forty-six minutes. She might not know the exact time but when they started, it was still very bright. She glanced at her surroundings, the sunset's about to end._

"_Anna?" Yoh called her as he was shutting his left eye tightly._

_She looked up at him, "You're done." She said as she stood up_

_He exhaled heavily, "Thanks Anna!" he said as he smiled at her._

_She threw a glare at him, "Don't break those pots!" she said venomously._

_Yoh nervously hug the three pots. Sweat dropping._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He chuckled to himself quietly while he was busy staring out the car window.

Hao turned his head to his direction to raise his eyebrows at Yoh. Then shrugged himself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**So I guess**

**This is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret**

**Ever holding my hand**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget, about us**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"_Idiot! I told you that you can rest for today because if you over worked yourself, your wounds will open up!" Anna said angrily while applying medicine to his wounds._

"_Aaah! Itai, Anna! Don't press onto it too much." Yoh winced as Anna dabbed the cotton on his left arm._

"_It's your entire fault. If you listened to me, you won't be here with me applying medicine to your wounds." Anna said while she kneeled in front of Yoh exerting more force on the area beside his abs. Yoh tilted his head upward while shutting his eyes tightly as he let out a LONG muffled groan his hands gripping the bed sheet tightly._

_Then came the unexpected…_

_Horo-Horo went inside the room where Anna was treating Yoh's wounds. If you are standing on his view, you'll see a shirtless Yoh whose head is now tilted upward, eyes shut tightly and letting out a LONG muffled groan while his hand was gripping the sheets tightly. Across Yoh you'll see a blonde girl kneeling on the front of the shirtless guy her left hand resting on his lap while the other hand couldn't be seen as it was blocked by her now tilted head that was kinda doing some bouncing motion. Actually, she's just getting the bandage that was behind Yoh._

"_OH. MY. FUCKING. SHIT." Horo-Horo said aloud._

_Yoh opened one eye to look at him, Anna turned her head around to see Horo-Horo eyes wide with his mouth hanging open. _

"_COME ON! THE BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU WANT TO GET HOT AND HEAVY HERE, COULD YOU ATLEAST DO IT WITH THIS DOOR LOCKED??!!!" Horo-Horo said shocked._

"_W-Wait Horo! This ain't what you think!" Yoh shouted trying to explain to him what he just saw. But Horo-Horo already slammed the door._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Anna's Birthday…_

_Yoh carefully made his way to Anna's bedroom not to wake her up._

"_Anna~" he called from outside her shoji door._

_A groan was heard from inside. He chuckled quietly looking down at the cake that he baked. His tutorials from Tamao had paid off. On the cake it said: 'Happy Birthday Anna! Aishteru. '_

"_Anna~"_

_Another groan, "Shut up and do your training." _

"_But I already did my training. Anna~" he said smiling like an idiot at the shoji door._

"_Cook me breakfast."_

_Yoh paused for awhile, remembering he did cooked their breakfast and baked her birthday cake. "But on one condition." He paused again. Hearing no response from her he continued, "If I cook breakfast, you'll go out this door."_

"_Fine. Just say when."_

_His smiled widened, "When."_

_Anna getting irritated by his stupidity went to her door to fling it open, almost breaking it apart. The first thing she saw was Yoh's stupid grin. Well okay, stupid but cute grin. She glared at him from head to cake--. Wait. She looked up at him again. There goes his stupid smile down to the cake. She looked up again at him, this time she's confused._

_He smiled lovingly at her, "Happy 17th Birthday Anna! I love you!"_

"_Y-Yoh…" she said as tears start to form on her eyes._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Every time her birthday comes up, Yoh surprises her with different things. First thing he did was when she turned 15 y/o._

_He went to the magazine company to talk to the editor-in-chief of the magazine she always read. Surprisingly, the editor-in-chief agreed to his plan without making him to pay for the whole page. Saying that love is a really splendid thing. He gave her the month's issue asking her to turn to page 15. When she saw the page there was a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABELLE ROSE KYOYAMA. I LOVE YOU. FROM: YOH ASAKURA.' She looked at the page with wide eyes. She looked at him, he smiled at her "Happy 15th Birthday! I love you. I chose the 15th page because--"_

_SLAP!_

_His head turned on the other side. He blinked. Then he touched his right cheek. The slap she made stings on his skin down to his muscle and every nerve._

"_Baka…" she said quietly as she hugged him. Yoh looked down at her. "You didin't have to put on my complete name." He smiled at her, "I did that because you are the one I wanted to greet Happy Birthday. Not those other ANNAs. I want to greet my Anna Kyoyama a happy birthday. From her Yoh Asakura. I'm only yours."_

_She blushed when he said __**his **__Anna… He told her that he is hers. She blushed a deeper shade of red. She looked up at him she kissed his right cheek, "I'm sorry. I love you too." She murmured._

_He looked at her eyes then he kissed her softly on her lips as he placed his arms around her petite body._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_On her 16th birthday, he gave her lot of candies. _

"_Are you trying to spoil my appetite early this morning?!!" she shouted at him angrily._

_He shook his head. Smiling he said, "No~. Something sweet for your sweet 16 birthday?" he offered her a heart shaped chocolate with 'HAPPY SWEET 16th BIRTHDAY!' on embossed characters written with an icing._

_She took the chocolate from him. She looked up at him encircling her arms around his neck, "How about I give you a sweet kiss from you not-so-sweet fiancée who is celebrating her sweet 16th birthday today?"_

_Looking at her, he blinked. "I think you're sweet too."_

_She kissed him, "Just shut up." She murmured on his lips. He smiled as he kissed back._

_After a while they pulled back for air._

"_A-Anna?" he called out to her._

_She looked at him, and said "Thank you Yoh." As she hugged him tightly. _

_He hugged her back now holding the cake with his right hand. "Let's eat breakfast so you can eat the cake."_

_She released herself from him, "Who says I can't eat the cake you made without eating breakfast?" she got some of the icing to taste the cake he made._

_She raised her eyebrows, "Hmm…Not that sweet. Just the way I like it." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her for the compliment she said to the cake he made._

_She sticks her finger at the icing and placed it on Yoh's lips. He licked the icing off; Anna raised an eyebrow at him. So, she put another layer on his lips. Before he could lick it again, Anna kissed him. _

"_That's mine." she murmured against his lips._

"_What? The icing or my lips?" he murmured back._

_She stopped kissing him. Looking at his lips with some icing left on it, "Both. Just the way I like it."_

_Both chuckled as they kissed again._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A lone tear fell from his eye.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Yohmei and Kino's 60th Wedding Aniversary_

_After the cake slicing and the dinner Yohmei went to the podium to announce something…_

"_Family and friends. Thank you for being present at our 60th wedding anniversary. Let us toast for the present as well to our future." Yohmei held his champagne glass up as well as everybody. The children raised their juice glass. Then they drank it. Everybody applauded._

"_Please enjoy yourselves." Then he went down the podium to go back to their table._

_A song played by the orchestra. Couples and friends went at the center to dance._

_Yoh turned to his right to look at Anna, "Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he held his hand to her._

_She looked back at him, "I don't like to dance." She said as she stood up._

_Yoh smiled at her, taking her hand he made their way out the room. _

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked him. _

_He did not answer her question. He stopped at the gazebo far from where they came from. _

_The place was well lit and there was a quartet waiting for them._

_He turned around to look at her, "I figured it out that you don't like crowds so I hired a quartet to play for us. We could dance here if you like." Then he grinned at her._

_She just stared at him. Yoh told the quartet to begin. _

_As they danced, Anna started to realize that Yoh is a good dancer. I mean come on, who would've thought that this lazy bum could actually be good at a certain thing? He always surprises her with everything. The enormous power hidden within his body, the thing that every class his into, girls cannot stop staring at him. Of course, he's pretty dumb at times. But when he focuses his mind on one thing, he could even surpass Manta. Especially during swimming, their girl classmates are practically drooling staring at his well-sculpted body. Well, thanks to her training. Sometimes, it makes her think what more he can show._

_So she was staring at him too much. He blushed at this, "Uhmm…Anna?"_

_The moment he called out her name, she snapped out of her 'dreams.' She blinked, "What?"_

"_You're spacing out a lot. Is something on your mind?"_

"_There is one thing, really." She said as she stopped dancing. She walked away from him. He used a hand motion for the quartet to stop and leave._

_She went to the nearby veranda where he followed her.( He had always followed her and always will.)_

_She leaned onto the rail and said, "I can't believe you can dance Yoh. I thought that you'll be stepping on my foot."_

_He chuckled at her statement, "I believe it's hereditary. Mom can really dance." He grinned at her._

"_Yoh, I've been thinking about this for quite some time," She began; he stared at her waiting for her to continue on what she's saying._

"_Oi Yoh!" shouted by Horo-Horo._

_He turned to look at him, "Hey." He grinned at him. Anna sighed._

"_Ah! Good thing I found you! Anna is also with you! Ah! Thank Kami!" exclaimed by the Ainu. " I've searched for you two awhile ago! Geez…This place was __**really**__ hard to find. Ah…Anyway, you're mom and dad asked me to look for you, they said they'll be needing you there now." _

"_Oh…okay." Yoh said. '*sigh* I would really want to spend some time here with Anna. *sigh*'_

_Horo-Horo nodded and smiled, "Okay! I'll be heading back now." He said as he left the two._

_Yoh turned to look at Anna, "What is it?"_

_She looked up at him, "What?"_

"_I thought you're going to tell me something?" he inquired._

_She blinked, "Oh…It's nothing. Really. I think we should head back now."_

_He slightly grinned at her, not actually happy with the idea. But---_

"_Alright." He said as he took her hand as they walked away._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rain poured. He sobbed quietly. Even the rain doesn't help him from overcoming his emotions. It also helped him to lull to sleep.

Hao stopped the car after seeing his younger brother fast asleep. He wiped off the tears from his face and carefully reclined his chair so that he will be comfortable.

He looked at Yoh's sleeping figure, he looked so tired and sad. He sighed heavily, '_Anna, how could you do this to him?_' then he drove again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After a couple of hours more of driving, they finally reached Shibuya.

They entered the gates of the enormous house, well which is expected from a family of entrepreneurs. Hao pulled the car into a stop. He removed his and Yoh's seatbelts. He shook Yoh slightly.

"Hey bro. We're already here."

Yoh lazily opened his eyes adjusting them to the lightings of the place. He stretched for a while. Hao smiled at him.

"Hey come on! Akira's waiting for us!" Hao said as he made his way out of the car and so did Yoh. The doors suddenly opened to reveal a 16 year old girl looking so groggy and excited at the same time. "Weeee!!! You came earlier than I expected!" she said as she hugged the twins.

"Yoh had fallen asleep while we're on the way." Hao said patting Akira's head.

Yoh looked up rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. He stretched up a bit, and also patted Akira's head, "You'll always be our little Akira-chan."

Akira pouted her lips, "Heeeeeyyy… Stop it."

The twins laughed, "Hey, how 'bout I help you now with your report?" Yoh offered her with a smile.

Akira looked up at him, "Yosh~! Yoh oni-chan's gonna help me! Yatta!" she said cheerfully as she dragged Yoh's arm with her.

Hao smiled, _'At least this is a way to make his thoughts away from Anna.' _Then he sighed and remembered one thing…

"Oi! Whose gonna help me bring all this stuff inside?!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

AN: So how was it? Reviews are very much welcomed! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yeah I think I owe a lot of you an apology. I couldn't believe that some are still reading this story. Life made me busy. But I'll try to finish this story. I just need to find the plot some…where… in…my…brain…?**

**This chapter is not for kids so bugger off now. (Mentions of sex, language and drug use)**

* * *

**Anna**

_So I'll let you go I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you_

_Come back to me_

* * *

After the twins left the room, Anna and Kino talked while Yohmei, Mikihisa and Keiko listened quietly at them.

"Are you really sure about your decision child?" the older itako asked the blonde one.

"Yes sensei. I figured out that in order for me to grow as an itako, I needed to sacrifice some things." She paused and breathed in deeply, _'Even my own happiness.' _

"I am sorry for hurting your grandson Kino-sensei and Yohmei-sama. I'm so sorry for hurting your son Mikihisa-sama, Keiko-sama." She said as she bowed down to them.

The two couple's eyes widened as they looked at each other, then at Anna. Keiko's spoke first, "Anna-chan, you returned to calling me Keiko-sama again. I thought we've agreed that you're going to call us mom and dad?"

"You know I kinda felt sad when you called me Mikihisa-sama again, Anna-chan. I felt I'm like the stranger you met when you first came here." The masked Asakura said while rubbing his chin.

"Hmm…I felt older from what you said. I think I lost a precious granddaughter. I'm already missing the little Anna who used to call me oji-sama." Yohmei said with a sad grin.

Kino sighed, "I'm not used at you calling me Kino-sensei except when we are having classes, Anna. Times like this you call me obaa-sama."

Anna felt a tinge of pain from what the older ones said on that room. Her lips formed a tight smile, "I'm so sorry, I just felt after all what've happened I cannot allow myself to be treated as one of the Asakuras. Especially now, that I officially broke my engagement from Yoh."

"Don't say such things Anna-chan." Keiko cooed, "I've always seen you and treated you as my own daughter. It doesn't matter whether you break the engagement or whatsoever, what's important is that I love you like a real mother should. You are a part of this family." Then she smiled whole heartedly at her.

She could feel herself crying as Keiko hugs her.

* * *

Three years had passed since the uneventful disengagement of Yoh Asakura from Anna Kyoyama. A lot changed since then. He wasn't the same happy-go-lucky boy that everyone seems to be fond of. Sporting his new look, a boyish shag haircut, wearing his business suit-like uniform. Looking cocky as hell. Getting what he wants, who he wants. Some say he's more like his twin now, just like the mysterious type.

But he wasn't as slick looking as he is now. Sweat dripping from his body while thrusting onto someone inside the supply room. That's what he often does to feel something, to forget about _her_. His thrust becomes quicker as they're both close on their peaks. Things fall from the shelves as the woman underneath him had nothing to hold on to. As they came, Yoh slowly thrust before he slid himself off.

"That was amazing." The woman said breathlessly.

"Since when it's not?" Yoh responded as he fixes himself in front of a mirror. He took a glance of her from his shoulder, slumped on top of a cabinet, sweat that makes her body shine and her smudged make-up making her look sexy.

She chuckles as she ran a hand to her hair breathing deeply. "We need to stop doing this, you know." She looked at him through the mirror.

He eyed her as he was tying his tie. "I wasn't the one who pushed us inside the supply room in need of a desperate fuck."

"You were teasing me."

"Was I?"

He put on his coat and made his way towards her. He kissed her their tongues battling for dominance. She nipped his lower lip as he pulls away. Smirks at her as he pulls his hanky from his pocket wiping off the lipstick on his lips. Then proceeds at wiping her mouth off the smudges of her own lipstick.

"I'll see you soon."

The door slams shut and leaves the girl clutching tight on his hanky.

* * *

He walked pass the students going to their own lectures as he makes his way on to the college green. He was trying to light the carefully rolled spliff but his lighter makes this ticking noise that indicates that there is no fuel left.

"Fuck." He mutters as he threw the lighter away, spliff dangling on his lips.

"Here."

Looks at the person who's offering the lighter, then lits the spliff using the lit lighter before him. Takes a long drag before releasing the smoke then passes the spliff to his twin.

"Y'know, the supply room was a unusually loud today." Says Hao as he exhales the smoke.

He smirks, "Fuck off. Why aren't you on class?" He asks as he takes the spliff back.

"Why aren't you?" Hao asks as he watches Yoh take three deep drags.

He chuckles quietly as his twin nudges his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: So…Whaddya think? Blame on the grammatical errors on me. I wrote this on 2 in the morning.**


End file.
